Harry Potter and the Prisoner of CHAOS
by That70'sGirl12
Summary: Hogwarts. Where strange and amazing things occur. It's the tio's third year at school and they make some new friends who add even more intrest to their adventures... Rated T just to be safe and possibly for later chapters. Please Read and review!
1. And the chaos begins

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of CHAOS!

Chapter 1

And the chaos begins...

Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Harry Potter, or Fred and George sadly, or George and Fred, or anything in the Harry Potter world for that matter!

**AN: This is a story my sister and I are working on. We hope you like it! Please Review! P.S We made Fred and George a year younger for this story then they are in the books. on with the story!**

"Are we there yet?" a young girl about 12 with light brown medium length hair and light brown eyes to match asked another girl who was 13 with dark brown curly hair and dark brown eyes.

"We should be, Cas." she looked between the platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross Station. "The ticket says 9 and 3/4, but I don't see it anywhere!"

While the older girl stood there looking at the signs, the younger one, who was Cas, noticed a group of people behind them. Six had red hair, one had black hair, and the last one had bushy brown hair. Cas noticed that two of the people who looked about 14, looked exactly the same!

Cas half bounced, half walked up to the twins and stood in front of them. They were much taller than her and both silently looked down at her. They were the only two who knew she had wondered off.

"Are you guys twins?" Cas asked curiously.

The two looked at each other. "Wow, we're identical!" they both exclaimed

The girl who was 13 noticed the younger girl had wondered off. Hearing the twins exclaim got the 13 year olds attention, when she looked over she discovered where Cas had went.

She walked up and Cas said excitedly " Look Chlo they're twins!"

"We have names you know." they said simultaneously.

" I figured that much." the 13 year old pointed out.

" I'm Fred and…"

"I'm George." the other said finishing his brothers sentence.

" Nice to meet you both! I'm Chloe, and that's Cassandra but you can call her Cas." Chloe said pointing to Cas.

" I'm not a cat!" she said quickly, pouting.

" I said Cas!" Chlo said a bit louder.

" But I didn't break my arm!"

"I SAID CAS!" Chlo practically yelled.

" Oh okay!" she said now happy and smiling.

"Wow…" said the twins.

" Sorry she is a bit crazy sometimes, okay most of the time" said Chlo laughing.

"It's okay" said Fred. " You guys sound different, where are you from?"

"We're from America!" exclaimed Cas

"Michigan to be more precise" said Chlo. She then looked over at the families trolleys and saw an owl. " Hey you wouldn't happen to know how to get to platform 9 and ¾, would you?"

" We need to go to the hog school! Because I got us in trouble!" Cas said joyfully

Laughing Chlo said " She means Hogwarts and yes she did get us in trouble and shouldn't be so happy about it, although it was very funny."

" Ah, fellow trouble makers!" the twins said grinning.

" Not me just her" said Chloe.

" That teacher deserved it! And you have caused trouble too before! Remember what you did to Zach when you found out he cheated on you?" said Cas.

" True," said Chlo " I can cause trouble when I want" she finished smiling to herself. " Anyway, how do we get to the platform?"

" Just follow us!" they said


	2. Making friends

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of CHAOS

Chapter 2

Making friends

**AN: Again we do not own Harry Potter but we do own the characters of Cas &Chlo**

"_Just follow us!" they said_

Chlo looked around and noticed that the rest of the red-headed family and their friends must have already got to the platform somehow.

"Where'd they go?" Cas asked

"They already went to the platform" George answered. After he answered he looked at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and walked right through it, disappearing from sight.

"Magic trick!" said Cas happily.

"That's a strange response" said Fred.

"Wait till you're around her more and you won't think that's very strange." said Chlo.

"Well Hogwarts is strange so she will fit in just fine." he replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Chlo and Cas said together followed by "Jinx you owe me a Coke!" They all laughed at this.

"You sound like me and George" Fred said.

"Well we are sisters" the girls answered together again.

"Just go through the wall already or we will miss the train he said, his smile gave away his false tone of annoyance.

"Ok" they answered walking through.

They didn't have very much time to look at the Hogwarts Express when they emerged onto the platform. Fred and George were called by their mother, further delaying the,, while Cas and Chlo went on the train.

The only compartment that wasn't full was one with the black haired boy, brown haired girl, and Fred's younger brother, they had seen earlier, along with a teacher. It looked as though they had just finished a serious conversation.

" Sorry the other compartments are full, can we join you?" Chlo asked.

"Sure" replied the dark haired boy.

"Thanks, I'm Chloe and this is my sister Cassandra."

"I'm Hermione Granger" said the brown haired girl.

"Ron Weasly" said the red haired boy.

Cas and Chlo smiled. "You must be Fred's younger brother." Chlo commented.

"Yeah he and George helped us get to the platform." said Cas.

Ron looked surprised and said "That seems very out of character for them, I wonder what they're playing at."

"They weren't playing at anything they were just being nice!" said Chlo defensively and clearly very upset . She already knew she wouldn't like Ron very much.

"Yeah!" said Cas as her bag started to stir and meow.

"What's that? By the way I'm Harry." said the dark haired boy.

"Oh Harry Potter, we've heard about you, and that's Cas' pet cat." answered Chlo.

"Can I let him out Chlo?" asked Cas.

"As long as you keep him from running off." Chlo said.

"Okay!" she seemed happy to let him out. She undid the buckle on the bag. As soon as she did, a giant white cat with black stripes and black markings around his light green eyes jumped out. He was huge.

"What the bloody hell is that!" Ron yelled, alarmed by the cats size. It came up past his knees while standing. He was now even more worried about his pet rat Scabbers with another feline around.

"A cat." Chlo looked at him funny. "Just like that one." she pointed to a large ginger cat that belonged to Hermione most likely, since it was in her lap. The white and black cat jumped into Cas' lap, surprisingly not squishing her and looked at them all.

"His name is Aristole." Cas said, looking at Ron with dislike.

"A cat! That looks more like a small tiger!" Ron said back.

"I think its pretty cool." Harry said neutrally.

Cas smiled big. "You're almost as nice as Fred and George!"

"Um, thanks." Harry replied. Unsure if that was a good or bad thing.

"I think we're going to be good friends." Chlo smiled.

The cat jumped onto Harry's lap. A look of pain and surprise crossed his face. "The cat is really big though."

They all laughed as the cat looked puzzled. Unaware of how big he really was.


	3. What was that?

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of CHAOS

Chapter 3

What was that?

**AN: Again we do not own Harry Potter but we do own the characters of Cas &Chlo**

While the four older teens talked and became good friends, Cas quietly sat. Listening to her music and drawing a picture of Aristole. Until, that is, the lights went out and an unsettling cold settled in."Does it feel cold to you?" Apparently Cas had put away her music and drawing heard the door open then close and the outlines of two people two people looked around the compartment. "We thought we heard Cas." said George.

"How can you not hear her?" Ron muttered sarcastically.

"Ron! There's a spider on your teddy bear!" Fred said loudly, alarmed.

"WHAT! Where! Not my teddy! Wait, I didn't bring my teddy bear." Ron muttered the last part, looking embarrassed.

The twins, Cas, Chlo, and Harry started to double over with laughter while Hermione looked at them, obviously disapproving the cruel joke.

"Thanks Fred. I'll be sure to remember that he's afraid of spiders." Chlo said, pausing from her laughter.

Aristole let out a loud meow catching everyone's attention.

"Is that a cat?" George asked.

"We just went through this! Yes of course it's a cat George." answered Chlo.

"Wait, how can you tell them apart, their mum cant even tell them apart, plus its dark." said Harry incredulously.

"That's a good question…" said the twins curiously.

If anyone had been able to see in the dark compartment they would have seen Chlo blushing, yet she calmly replied with "I just can."

Aristole let out another loud meow.

"Aristole thinks it's cold in here. And he wants to know why it's dark!" Cas declared, bringing their attention back to the dropping temperature. How she could get that out of one meow no one but her sister knew. It was as mysterious to the others as Chlo's ability to tell apart the twins.

"No clue," George said sitting down between Cas and the still sleeping teacher.

" We'll have to wait for them to turn back on." Fred said sitting down next to Chlo.

Soon ice started to form on the window, and the train gave a sudden lurch. They all had slightly alarmed looks on their faces. A few seconds later a large pickle appeared in the sky and brought happiness and rainbows, along with the missing lights, and they all lived happily ever after at Hogwarts.

Yet me and my sister are sad, yet very happy to say this is not the ending we have planned. We both agree that the pickle should appear, but it is not the terror that met them on that fearful train ride. Other events must happen, to make the a girl's dreams come to life, even if it is only on fan fiction (AN: Sorry about the randomness my little sister and I were thinking of ideas and I said the pickle thing and she decided to put it in the story and write this dramatic 2 paragraphs following it XD)

Instead what met the fearful 7 kids and sleepy teacher was a giant cloaked figure. It was making weird noises, that if not for the tension thick in the air, would have made Cas laugh. However, she was to busy clutching onto Aristole. Meanwhile Chlo was attached to Fred's shoulder as if he was a life preserver, staring at the black cloaked figure with just as much horror as the others.

All of a sudden the figure turned to Harry. It drew in a long rattling breath and Harry seemed to have a fit. The teacher suddenly jumped to his feet and produced some sort of silvery shield with his wand as if he had never been asleep. Harry had passed out on the floor of the compartment. Soon the lights came on and the train resumed its course.

The teacher explained that that was a dementor sent to search the train for Sirius Black, from Azkaban. He broke off pieces of chocolate saying it would help then left, saying that he needed to speak with the conductor.

When he left the kids all looked around at each other. Ron and Hermione looked worriedly at Harry, Cas had already started eating her chocolate, Fred and Chlo were still clutching onto each other, and George was sniggering at them.

Chlo and Fred, realizing George was laughing at them, looked at each other, blushed, and then moved away quickly. Chlo and the others started eating their chocolate, following Cas' example, when suddenly Chlo looked down and spotted Cas poking Harry's face with her wand.

"Cassandra!" yelled Chlo, "What are you doing!"

"Is he dead?" Cas asked.

"No! Cas I think you should stop that."

Aristole, yet again, meowed.

"Aristole is always right." she mumbled, and stopped poking Harry. "Now I owe him catnip. I don't think he's right about the dementor choking on Harry though."

"How do you get all that out of one meow?" Ron said disbelievingly.

"How can you be so annoying and stupid?" Cas asked with obvious fake surprise and shock.

"Cas! You do not just say stuff like that! I wonder the same thing though. I mean isn't it obvious?" Chlo responded.

They all shook their heads no.

"Oh, well you'll figure it out eventually." Chlo responded.

A medium sized black bat squeezed through the door, dropping a letter on Cas' lap, then landed on Aristole's back.

"Thanks Quizzle." said Cas. " It's from Mom!" she then said excitedly. Cas read the letter out loud to her sister…

Dear Chloe and Cassandra,

Hope you found the platform okay. Have a good school year.

Love,

Mom and Dad

P.S. We're sorry to say you two wont be able to come home for the holidays. Too busy.


	4. The Sorting

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of CHAOS

Chapter 4

The Sorting

**AN: Again we do not own Harry Potter or anything else but the characters of Cas &Chlo**

"Ouch. That's not a good letter to start the year with." Fred said sympathetically.

"Yeah, we're used to it by now. We haven't spent Christmas with them since dad left.' Chlo said sadly. They all gave her a look. " The dad in the letter is our step father.' Chlo explained, answering the non spoken question.

Fred looked at George and they seemed to be having a conversation in their heads.

" Well we can write home and see if you could spend Christmas with us.' suggested George smiling at the thought.

"You don't have to do that, we don't want to be a bother." said Chlo.

"Nonsense!" said George after seeing the sad look on Fred's face. " Harry and Hermione have stayed before, I'm sure we can fit two more people in the Burrow!"

Aristole let out a small meow.

"Aristole wants to know who will watch him and Quizzle." said Cas.

"Yeah and don't forget about Jitterbug!" added Chlo.

"Who's Jitterbug?" questioned Fred.

"Her owl." replied Cas.

"Oh. But what's with the bat?" asked George.

"Poor Georgie, you haven't figured it out yet." taunted Cas.

"Cassandra, how are they supposed to know that he is your pet." expressed Chlo.

"Well I thought it was pretty obvious because he landed on Aristole's back." Cas responded.

"True but most people don't have a pet bat." said Chlo.

"Well that's stupid!"

"Can't this train just get to the school already!" exclaimed Chlo. "Things are already crazy and we aren't even there yet!"

Just as Chlo finished her statement the train finally slowed and stopped and the students started to file out of the compartments.

"That was fast, I should have complained sooner!" Chlo said smiling.

"I want a coke!" Cas shouted randomly. They all looked at her.

Aristole annoyingly let out a yowl.

"And Aristole wants some tuna." Cas smiled at her cats random request.

"Well we are at the school now so it will have to wait awhile." Chlo said while they followed everyone else off the train and into the carriages.

They soon were approaching the castle and Cas and Chlo were amazed by how big and beautiful it was. Before they knew it they were in the castle and separated from there new friends by Professor McGonagall. She lead them to where all the first years were gathered and told them they would be sorted into a house after all the first years were sorted.

After all the first years were sorted Professor Dumbledore stood up and the room was instantly quiet.

"This year something that has never happened in all my years at Hogwarts has occurred." Everyone started whispering but stopped when he continued. "This year we have two students who have transferred to Hogwarts from the Salem Witch Academy in America."

Excited whispers erupted from all the tables. "Like all of you they must be sorted into their houses." he finished.

Professor McGonagall walked to the stool where the sorting hat sat. "First we have Chloe Sliffe, who is a third year student."

Harry and the rest started cheering. Fred then yelled, "You better be in Gryffindor Chlo!"

"What he means is good luck!" George said after his brother and the rest of the students started whispering things like, 'they know each other?'.

Chlo walked up to the stool and sat down then had the hat placed on her head. Because her mind was foreign the hat was confused. "A transfer student? Haven't had to deal with one of you in a while. 500 years to be exact. What should I do with you?….smart… brave… I see trouble maker qualities in you… concern for others…. I think… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finished its rambling and the Gryffindors (especially Fred XD) started cheering. Fred was doing a sort of happy dance in his seat making everyone laugh. Chlo went over to her new friends and was welcomed by them all.

Now it was time for Cas. "Cassandra Sliffe!" McGonagall called out so they could hear her over the groups cheers.

Cas did the same as her sister and the hat started its rambling once more. "ANOTHER! This is strange… sisters too… MAJOR trouble with this one they'll have… what house will handle her best?… bit of a closed mind but… there's something there…GRYFFINDOR!"

The group started cheering again while Ron looked as though he had just saw a 50 foot tall spider with blood dripping on it and yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! And we would love suggestions and friendly criticism! After all it doesn't take any effort ****J**


	5. Coca Cola

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of CHAOS

Chapter 5

Coca Cola

**A/N: We do not own Harry Potter but the characters Cas and Chlo are of our creation. Please review. If you don't we can all expect an angry Aristole in the future.**

They all sat down together and enjoyed a good meal.

"You know… I still want my coke." Cas pouted. Right after she said that a can of coke appeared in front of her. "Yay!"

Ron looked shocked and paused in between bites of Sheppard's Pie to say "Bloody Hell! I didn't know you could order whatever you wanted!" He then proceeded to say, "Roast beef…" doesn't work.

"Maybe Cas used magic by accident." Harry said, "But how could Muggle food get here, I know it's because Dudley has that kind of stuff."

"Have you ever had some Harry?" Cas asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, my Aunt and Uncle barley feed me at all." he said.

"I wish Harry could have some." Cas said. A coke appeared in front of Harry. "Yay! Cokes for everyone, except Slytherins and Ron!" Cas said excitedly. Cokes proceeded to appear like crazy in front of people, even Snape! "And the scary looking teacher!" the coke in front of Snape vanished.(AN: XD sorry but I *Little Sister* hate that dude!) Ron looked angry as Fred lifted his glass.

"A toast to Chlo and Cas Sliffe! One of the best things to happen to Hogwarts is their arrival!" He called out.

"Here, here!" George added.

"I believe this shall be the best thing to happen to me as well." Chloe said smiling at Fred.

"Me and Aristole agree to that also." Cassandra announced as Aristole let out a meow.

"Wait, why are we acting so formal?" asked Fred

"Well how would I know, you started it after all!" replied Chlo laughing as everyone else joined in the laughter.

"I was just….." Fred started "…..MEOW!" Aristole interrupted

"Aristole says things are about to get crazy here" Cas warned they all looked surprised.

"Aristole don't interrupt Freddie when he is speaking!" Chlo scolded.

"Me-Ow!"

Cas said "Aristole thinks that you all should lighten up!"

"Okay then." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall walked up to them. Just as Fred was explaining some things about Hogwarts to Chlo while Cas was bouncing in her seat due to a sugar rush with 12 empty cans of coke next to her and Aristole with his head on the table and paws covering his eyes as if embarrassed.

"Well Fred since you have seemed to taken a liking to Miss Sliffe you can show the two around the castle." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Professor, that will take them all night." George pointed out.

"Then you can go with them Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall.

"No. His name is Weasel!" Cas said bouncing up and down. "And that's Fred! George is the one talking to Chlo!"

"Oh, sorry George, but you both are going to be showing them around still." Professor M responded

"Don't listen to Cas Professor, she has them all mixed up, she always gets it wrong, you had it right." Chlo said smiling.

"Oh, well very good Miss Sliffe." Professor McGonagall looked at the twins. "You two can show them around as soon as the feast is over. I trust you two to NOT cause any trouble and show manners towards our new students." Professor McGonagall walked away.

"She thinks you two are going to cause trouble? It's Cas she should be worried about…" They all looked at the bouncing 12 year old.

Everyone, "Definitely a problem…"

"It can't be that bad… can it?" Harry half said and half questioned.

"Do you know what the name Cassandra means?" asked Chlo

"Umm… No" they responded

"It means prophet of doom!" Cas yelled happily

… … **... ...**

"Sadly she is being serious, it really does mean that and she has always been very determined to live up to the name." Chlo said breaking the silence.

"I don't doubt you there.." said Ron

"So please be on your best behavior just this once Cas?" Chlo pleaded.

"Why just this once?" asked Fred.

"Well its always a bad idea to ask too much of her, plus she is very funny when being herself." Chlo answered him smiling.

"Yeah I dumped water on a teacher!" Cas said as Professor Snape walked past with a bucket on his head and completely soaked with said water.

"I'm beginning to like you more and more Cas." said George grinning.


	6. The Tour

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of CHAOS

Chapter 6

The Tour

**AN: We do not own Harry Potter obviously, but we do own the characters Cas and Chlo, so please, please, please R and R!:D**

Fred seemed very pleased with his job of showing the two sisters around as did Chlo. What he did not seemed pleased with was a very rude Draco shoving his way in front of them.

Aristole growls, "Mroooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww…"

"I am not going to repeat that Aristole." Cas said surprised.

Draco turned around and looked at the 5. "I always knew Gryffindor was a bunch of nut jobs." sneers as Crabbe and Goyle laugh at the unfunny joke.

Fred smiles, "Might want to watch your back, Malfoy."

The group left simply. Aristole slinking off to who knows where.

"Well he seemed pleasant." Chlo said sarcastically.

"Oh definitely," Fred said rolling his eyes. " But in all seriousness you should stay away from him and the rest of Slytherins for that matter."

"Fred! I know I haven't known you for that long but I am still shocked that you can be serious!" Chlo said in fake astonishment.

"Fred's the most serious person I know!" Cas said brightly.

"Speaking of Serious, what is all this talk about Sirius Black?" Chlo asked.

"All that we've been told is that he's escaped from Azkaban and is a mass murderer." George said.

"No need to worry though!" Fred said quickly seeing Chlo's worried look. "The dementors will catch him."

"Well what if they don't?" Chlo asked still worried.

"Don't worry Hogwarts is the safest place to be, plus you have us looking out for you." Fred said reassuring her.

Cas, suddenly very serious. "There is a way to get past Dementors undetected."

"Cas watch what you say…"Chlo warned

Cas, laughing and silly again." How can I watch what I can't see?"

"Never mind I give up." Chlo responded

All Laugh.

The group then continues on their tour. Fred and George point out the different rooms and what they are. Fred explains the staircases and tells them where the trick step is. And finally where Gryffindor tower is.

"Fortuna Major." Fred states to the portrait of the Fat Lady. (An/: And don't forget terrible opera singer. I'm glad it ends when the fat lady sings.)

The portrait swung open and they all entered the crowded room.

"This is the Gryffindor common room, and the staircase to the right is the girl's dormitories." informed George.

Harry walked up to them. "hello"

Cas, "HI HARRY!"

"Hi Harry." Chlo said smiling

"How was your tour?" he asked

"It was great! The castle is amazing, I am so glad we get to go to school here." Chlo explained.

Hermione had walked up to the group while they were talking." In more ways then one, for you Chloe." she said smiling.

"What is she talking about Chlo?" asked Fred

"That's for me to know and for you to maybe, eventually find out." she responded

Chlo and Hermione exchanged a look and laughed walking away to the dormitory with Cas following.

As they left Ron muttered to Harry, "Who knew Hermione could be such a girl."

"This will be good for her to have a friend that's a girl to talk to." Harry responded.

"Wonder what they were talking about…"Fred said still curious.

"Who knows! Girl's are so complicated!" Ron said exasperated.

Cas yelled from the stairs, "That's only because you don't have a brain Ronald!"

"Oy you could hear us!" the boys yelled.

"Yes, and remember Fred, curiosity killed the cat!" Chlo yelled back.

"Goodnight boys!" the girls called.

They continued to walk up the spiral stair case laughing.

Hermione showed Cas where the room she would be sharing with Ron's sister Ginny was. She and Chlo said their goodnights to Cas and continued to the room they would be sharing. It took awhile for Cas and Chlo to fall asleep because of their excitement for their first official day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**AN: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW THE STORY! And make any suggestions. This is just a story that is random and fun but we would love reviews with any ideas to make it better. So again PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!****J**


	7. Of Tea Leaves and Fancying

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of CHAOS

Chapter 7

Of Tea Leaves and Fancying

**AN: DO NOT: OWN HARRY POTTER DO: OWN CAS AND CHLO. Enjoy and Review****J**

The next morning, the two sisters sat with the group. There was a difference between their uniforms and the others. Cas was wearing a purple shirt, instead of white, with a silver tie. Chlo had a white shirt but had a bright blue tie. Their wands were different too. Cas' was sleek black with feathers tied to it and a purple crystal at the handle. While Chlo's was an elegant white wand with a pattern carved in the handle along with a blue crystal.

Harry smiles. "Your classes are the same as ours Chlo."

"And Cas will have all her classes with Ginny." Ron said relieved.

Ginny looked at Ron annoyed. "What does any of this have to do with me?"

"Do I have to be in the same class as her Chlo?" Cas pouted.

"Sorry Cas." Chlo said simply.

"Well, lets go to divination." Harry said standing.

They all said their goodbyes to Cas, Ginny, and the twins. On the way there they had to ask a ridiculous knight portrait, named Sir Cadogen how to get to the North tower where class was held. After having to run all the way there Chlo said annoyed,

"I am never taking directions from him ever again."

They laughed and climbed up the golden ladder.

Harry and Ron sit at a table while Chlo sits at the table next to them.

"Where is Hermione?" Chlo asked

"I don't know," answered Harry "she's never late for class so she should be here soon."

Just then Professor Trelawney entered the room rattling on, trying to sound mystical and bumping into a table.

"Obviously she doesn't posses the sight." Chlo said to Harry and Ron causing them all to laugh, including Hermione, who had appeared at the table with Chlo, unnoticed. Ron looked startled. "Where did you come from!"

"I've been here this whole time." she responded while Chlo contained her laughs knowing this was not true.

Hermione and Chlo traded cups and tried to decipher what they meant.

"I don't see anything but a lump of tea leaves in your future." Hermione stated.

"…same here" Chlo responded sarcastically.

"This is complete rubbish"

"I'm only joking, Trelawney's probably a fraud but there is some truth to this." Chlo stated.

"Really?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Yes," Chlo started, keeping up the sham, "I see you and Ronald shall be a couple!" she finished as Hermione immediately caught on to her joke/ semi truthful prediction.

"What I have made certain that it is impossible that I fancy Ronald at all how could anyone possible even suspect that, you shouldn't be able to tell especially from observing for such a short period of time!" Hermione said this all rushed and in one breath.

"Yeah… and I don't fancy Fred, and you have no idea about that either…"Chlo said.

They both exchanged a look and start laughing.

What are you talking about?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Nothing" they quickly answered laughing again.

Harry and Ron gave them both a skeptical look but shrugged it off, knowing it was probably some joke between the two girls. They then continued to have their own conversation, leaving the girls to do the same without being overheard.

"I don't make it too obvious about Fred, do I? Because I haven't known him for long and I really don't want to ruin our friendship by him finding out." Chlo said worried.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said smiling, " Firstly he isn't very observant, none of the boys are, and secondly he obviously fancies you as well."

"What! I highly doubt that Hermione don't even get my hopes up."

"Okay whatever you want to believe, and there are a lot of other boys at Hogwarts for you to meet if I am wrong, which I'm not.' she said mumbling the last part.

"Very true" Chlo said smiling.

Class ended and they could all finally leave the stuffy and hot classroom. Climbing down the steps and back into the corridor was like a breath of fresh air in comparison to the classroom.

The rest of the morning classes went by uneventfully and then it was finally time for Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Chloe to join the others for lunch.

Cas was already there with Aristole sitting on her lap both enjoying lunch. Fred was already seated as well and when he saw Chlo he smiled and patted the seat next to him asking her to join him. She and Hermione exchanged a look and both sat by the boys they had been talking about in divination, while suppressing their laughs

"So how were your first mornings at Hogwarts?" the twins asked simultaneously to the Sliffe sisters.

Both said they were good and went into some detail about their day; teachers they liked, funny moments, and things like that. They all then went to their afternoon classes and later meet up in the common room to chat before bed.

They all had a great time just talking and laughing while sitting by the fireplace. The first day had went well for everyone and they were looking forward to another good day tomorrow.

Goodnights were spoken and everyone went off to bed wondering what the next days would bring.

**AN: Again please review, thank youJ**


End file.
